Slender: Chapter 1
by kissmydeadlips
Summary: An Police detective and his partner are investigating series of murders, kidnaps and homicide cases. When detective Garret Logan and Rodrick Kevins are giving a case . Garret finds that the case he was given might be connected to the unsolved case, that killed his first partner. During their investigation Garret and Rodrick become paranoid and began to see a strange entity or man.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I not doing anything to help her? or them! I'm praying that she will leave and that-that thing and follow her so it wouldn't get me. For fuck sake. I'm the one who told them to come with me, I'm the one who convinced them to go into these god damn woods. This is my fault! I'm so sorry Marsha. I'm so so sorry! Marsha banged on the door, screaming out 'Tony! Please open the fucking door! I don't want to die! Please!' She scream until there was a sudden thump.

Marsha made a grunt noise before scream again. The sound of dragging was quick and Marsha scream soon fade and instantly stop. Then...I heard her the last of her voice before everything went silence again. An hour passed before sleep began to take over. _Bang...Bang...Bang..._I jump up, looking towards the door fearing that it was that THING trying to get it. Bu the banging noise weren't coming from the door. It was coming from outside, farther away from here. The windows there cover with wood boards so I can't look out them. My heart start racing again. Sweat rolling down my face.

"Tony!" Scott shouted out. "Tony! Please god. Fucking answer me!"

"God damn it, Tony! I want to go home...I just want to go home" Scott voice got louder. "Tony!" I'm shaking again. I curl up in the corner crying again. If Scott can't find me then that thing won't find me. "Tony! I found them all!" _What?_ "I found all eight! We can go home...Tony?"

I stare at the door, thinking. _Could we truly go home?_

"Tony? Is that you over there." No! I jump up running to the door. The lock click and the door swing open. I ran to see Scott flashlight.

"Scott!" I yelled. The flashlight beam blinded my eyes but I still continue to run towards him.

"Tony!" Scott begin to run toward me the flashlight no longer blinded me. Happiness burst through out my body. But ended when suddenly the feeling nauseous and wanting to puke filled me with fear. I stop to bend over gagging. My visions being to fade in and out. _"Tony!"_ Now I feel as thou I couldn't breath, a heavy weight came over my chest and pressure tight around my neck like I was being choke but not enough to kill me. I hear my name being called but I couldn't talk. Looking up with all the strength I had to see where Scott was. I'm instead looking down to see Scott screaming up at me. I didn't realized it but it was too late.

"TONY!"


	2. Chapter 2

From the grey sky and shitty morning. Garret Logan knows that today was going to be his and his partner, Rodrick Kevins. Garret has been on the force for nearly twelve years now, going on to thirteen in five days. The sweet smell of roasted coffee fills the air as well as fresh _Tim Hurton's_ breakfast sandwiches.

"So, do you think this is him? Logan." Rodrick question. He stare at nice small pale yellow home. Colorful spring flowers going in the front yard with creepy smiling gnome watering them. Rodrick has been Logans partner for now six-year counting, after Logan first partner went missing and founded out dead, hanging in a tree in the public yard with missing organs cut out from the chest and stomach area.

"Yup." Garret sip his coffee not looking at his partner for even a second. "I know this son of a bastard is the one who took so girls." The front door to the small house began to open. A man in his middle-age came walking out carrying-or in this case dragging a black garbage bag. "Let go."

"Logan, seriously. We don't even now if this man did it?" Kevins called, exiting the vehicle. Garret marched up to the man pulling out his F.B.I badge. The middle-age man looked up at the detective a bit shock but soon calmed down.

"Mr. Philips. I'm detective Garret Logan, I'm with the Police of " Garret told the man. The middle-age man stood up straight looking eye to eye with the detective.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The man said. Garret digged in his jacket pulling out a picture of a girl.

"Sir, I was wondering if you know this girl." Garret asked, showing the picture. The middle-age man, made no reaction to the picture and shake his head.

"No sir, I can't say I have." Kevins stood beside Logan looking around seeing some residents looking out their window, curious of what's going on. Kevins sigh, his head sore from sleeping in the car and a headache coming soon.

"Really?" Garret smirked. The middle-age man smiled back.

"Yes, I don't know the girl." The man said innocently.

"Okay what's in the bag." Garret pointed to the man feet. The middle-age man looked confused.

"Garbage, sir." The middle-age man voice rasp as he starts to cough. Garret nods his head but just as he was about to check it out the middle-age man grab his hand. "Sir. Do you have a warrant?"

"Mr. Philip, please let go of my hand." Garret told the man. The middle-age man smirks and grip the detectives hand tighter.

"I asked a question. Do you have a warrant to check my garbage." Garret clutch his teeth together with standing the pain in his wrist. Kevins saw what the man was doing and ordered his to stop. The middle-age man looked over to the other detective, distracted. Garret pulled out a keys and stab the garbage bag ripping down to open it. A high pitch scream was heard in on of the nearby houses. The middle-age man quickly let go of Garret's hand stepping back in shock. Garret recovered quickly and grab the middle-age man handcuffed him.

Blood began to drain from the garbage bag, seeping to Rodrick's new shoes. Rodrick had a shock look on his face, and moved around the blood. The middle-age man begins to struggle to get away, but Garret kept a good hold on him. Rodrick starts to move carefully towards the garbage bag. He crouch down pulling out a handkerchief and starts to pull open the rip bigger to see inside. A foul stench reach Rodrick nose and began gagged at the smell of rotten flesh and waste.

Watching the scene unfolded before them. The middle-age man tries again to get away and before any of them could handle it anymore. Rodrick moves a meat tray only to look away in disgust.

"I was framed! I didn't do shit!" The middle-age man thrashed and wiggle to get away but Garrets wouldn't give up in letting go. Immediately the people who came out to see what was going on and looking out the window went back inside no longer wanting to look at the mangle corpse of the missing girl.

"Mr. Philips. You are under arrest for the kidnap and murder of Roni Gordon!"

33333333333333333333333333

"Good work, gentlemen." The chief of police said. "But you could have at less informed us about this secret operation."

"Sorry boss, but the old man said that it would draw too much attention." Rodrick pointed to Garret who is writing up his report. Garret didn't bother to look up and still continue to write. The chief looked at Garret and nod his had in approval. He turn back to Rodrick who had pulled out a _Superman comic_ issue 106th. He sighed and shook his had returning to his offices.

Garret place down his pen and looked up at his partner. His smirked at Rodrick's immaturity. Garret looked from Rodrick to a piece of paper in his bin. Looking up and down Garret grab the paper and crunched it up in his hand. Rodrick, heard the noise behind him and turned around.

"Hey Kevin! Catch." Garret throw the paper at Rodrick. Rodrick quickly hold up this comic to block the paper ball but was too slow then it hit his forehead.

"Isn't that a little immature, old man." Rodrick turned slightly to look on his desk for something to throw back. Garret smiled coyly. Just as Rodrick was about to throw a random paper on his desk. A woman appeared out of the chief office. Rodrick looked at the woman jaw dropped. Garret saw his partner expression changed and turn to look behind him. Both looked at a woman wearing a police uniform shaken hand with the chief.

"Who's that?" Rodrick asked.

"That's, my boys. Is Bobby Showeary." Sora Yue said. Both the detectives turn to look at the desk to the left of them with questional looks. Sora Yue has been on the task force for ten years now, both her and Garret are close friends. "She has been transferred here from the city. Chief introduced her this morning while you two were staking out the Mr. Philips house."

"The city." Rodrick muttered. Garret looked back at Rodrick and glanced at Yue. "I wonder if she single?"

"Oh, com'on Kevins. She out of your league. Beside, I bet she like those serious type." Garret said, taking a sip of his warm coffee. "Ugh. I need something to eat. Hey, Yue. Want to get some lunch with me and Rodrick here." Garret asked his friend.

"Sure." Yue replied. She quickly pack her file in her desk and got her coat from the back of her seat. Garret grab his coat from the desk where he left it and Rodrick soon followed after.

333333333333333333333333


End file.
